Wreck Marauder
Wreck Marauder is the Main Antagonist of the first season episode, ''Challenge of the Brave'' and he is considered the most feared warrior ever. Background Almost everyone is scared of Wreck Marauder. However, despite his reputation for being the most ruthless warrior ever, in fact, he pretends to be cruel even if he intimidates almost all competitors of the Challenge of the Brave, only Cassandra knows that he exaggerates his ferocity. History Wreck Marauder makes his first appearance in ''Challenge of the Brave''. At the arena Wreck Marauder, the most feared warrior arrives. The other competitors run away in fear as he comes along. Eugene sits on the stand and cheers excitedly for him. As Wreck Marauder comes along Cassandra drags her friend away, but fails instead with Wreck trash talking her. Rapunzel stands up for her friend, which results with Wreck laughing, leaving Cassandra feeling even worse. After finally dragging her away, Rapunzel leaves for the stands after hugging Cassandra and tapping her on the head and Wreck Marauder and other warriors fun making fun of them. The tournament starts and the announcer introduces the competitors: Razor Blade McDoom, a woman with sharp teeth, Wreck Marauder, and Cassandra. Cassandra tells Rapunzel it will be useless against Wreck in the last challenge, the Dead Man Circle. The second challenge involves hitting a target with an arrow. Cassandra hits the bull's-eye with enormous skill and accuracy, And Rapunzel, after having trouble with the bow, succeeds by using a guitar as a bow. Wreck on the other hand breaks the whole target. As Wreck hops over the obstacle he falls down to the ground. The score now shows that Wreck is in first place, Cassandra second with Rapunzel slowly becoming a threat to her. Eugene has changed his Wreck flag to a Rapunzel flag. Another challenge before the Dead Man Circle revolves around lifting some rocks. Wreck has no problems, Cassandra is able to lift her lid triumphintly, but Rapunzel, having her hair, uses it as a rope in a pulley to lift a bigger set of rocks than her friend, making Cassandra's jealousy grow. In the final challenge, Cassandra picks up her bow, Wreck his club but Rapunzel cannot find her frying pan. Cassandra fights someone using a stick and is in the middle of defeating them before Wreck smashes her opponent out of the ring. Wreck and Cassandra defeat their opponents easily while Rapunzel decides to use her dancing fighting style again. Finally a battle between Cassandra and Wreck Marauder begins. The crowd is excited, but again they cheer for Rapunzel as she outwits the other competitors with her technique. Now only Wreck, Rapunzel and Cassandra are left. The crowd cheers for Rapunzel, making Wreck and Cassandra jealous. Cassandra pins Wreck to a post so she can defeat Rapunzel herself. She engages her friend in a fight with staffs. Wreck frees himself and hides behind the post as both girls battle one another. Wreck takes the chance to attack Rapunzel with his club only to be intervened by Cassandra. She kicks him in the face, sweeps his leg making him trip and then lifts him into the air, throwing him outside the circle. By doing so, she steps on the line as well which leaves Rapunzel the winner. Knowing that she did not really defeat Wreck herself, she gives the trophy to Cassandra. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters